


A Bright Particular Star

by infinitestarsintheskye



Series: A Series of Stars [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Perthshire, Seriously A LOT of Fluff, lots and lots of fluff, the happy ever after that they DESERVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitestarsintheskye/pseuds/infinitestarsintheskye
Summary: It is a very important day for the FitzSimmons family, Alya’s first day at school, and neither Jemma nor Fitz is quite ready for it.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: A Series of Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919407
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	A Bright Particular Star

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has basically been in the back of my head since the finale aired and I just, I HAD TO DO IT, I could not keep all of these cute mental images to myself. So pls enjoy FS getting emotional over Alya’s first day at school bc I sure as hell got emotional writing it. Title fully inspired by @rathxritter’s love for All’s Well That Ends Well.
> 
> Enjoy!

The day came too quickly for Jemma’s liking. She disliked any day that reminded her that her baby was getting bigger. They’d spoken about it lots, tried to get her excited. It was new, but that was good. Alya had been sceptical at first, but now she couldn’t wait. Fitz made pancakes for breakfast that morning, whilst Jemma went and gently woke Alya. She was still asleep when she went in and Jemma stood and watched her for a moment, her blonde hair stuck up at all angles. She’d always done this, from the moment she’d been born, Jemma had always loved to watch her daughter sleep, to watch this little person so at peace. She looked so like Fitz. It made Jemma smile from ear to ear. From the cheeky little grin, to the bright shining blue eyes, she was every bit Fitz’s double. Kneeling down carefully by the bed Jemma ran her hand gently over her tufts of wild blonde hair, and felt her shift slightly. 

“Good morning sweet girl.” She crooned softly. 

Alya shuffled slightly, her eyes blinking blearily open. Delight flashed across her eyes as she took in her mothers face before her. 

“Morning Mama.” She smiled sleepily. 

“Do you remember what day it is today darling?” Jemma asked gently. 

The bright blue eyes gleamed with recognition, and she quickly sat up excitedly.

“Yes Mama! It’s school today!” Alya declared, throwing her duvet off and jumping up and into Jemma’s arms. 

Jemma held her close and willed herself not to get emotional. This was a good thing. A good day. Alya was already so attached to her. If she saw her getting upset she’d never want to leave her side again. She could burst into tears all she wanted as soon as they got home, but for now, this was about Alya, making sure she was happy. 

“Yes sweet girl! Now do you want to pick out what you’d like to wear?” 

Alya nodded enthusiastically. Both of them had had a wobble when they took her shopping for school uniform. It just made her look so big, like a proper little girl, rather than their baby. Fitz had been just as bad if not worse than her, his eyes misting up every time they’d stepped out of the fitting room in a new little ensemble. Alya bounded over to her wardrobe and pulled at the doors. 

“I know exactly what I want!” She declared confidently. 

Jemma grinned. Fifteen minutes later, and only one small struggle with Alya’s tiny little tights, she was bounding happily down the stairs. 

“Oh my goodness look at you!” Fitz cried as Alya skipped happily into the kitchen. 

Alya giggled and jumped into his arms, Fitz grabbing her and pulling her up onto his hip. Jemma felt her heart swell. The love of her life holding the love of her life never failed to create that particular sensation. Blue eyes met blue eyes, and Jemma knew in that moment that she would do anything for them, had already really. 

“I didn’t know that they let monkeys go to school.” Fitz was saying, tickling Alya in the ribs.

The squeal of laughter she let out was like music to her ears. 

“Daddy stooooopppp!!” Alya managed to gasp out between giggles, her little face bright red. 

Fitz stopped and pressed a kiss to her cheek, before letting her back down to the floor with a grin. 

“Come on, Daddy has made his world famous pancakes for breakfast, because a little birdie told me that that’s what little monkeys like to eat best!” 

Alya nodded excitedly, before skipping off to the kitchen table. Fitz hung back slightly, reaching out for Jemma’s hand. 

“You okay?” He asked gently, giving her hand a light squeeze.

“No. But I’m putting on a brave face. I’ll go to pieces once we’ve dropped her off.” Jemma sighed, loud enough that only Fitz could hear. 

“I know.” Fitz said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“I don’t want her to grow up either. I’ll be right there with you when you go to pieces by the way.” 

Jemma let out a small laugh. Of course he would. Of that she had no doubt. 

“Mama! Daddy! Come on it’s getting cold!” the small voice shouted at them from across the room. 

Fitz grinned. 

“That’s us got our marching orders then.” 

He gave her hand another squeeze, before they joined Alya at the table, where she had already thoroughly begun work on her stack of pancakes. 

Jemma felt the tears sting at her eyes again as they were getting ready to leave. She just could not get over how big Alya looked, even more so when she pulled her little backpack over her shoulders excitedly. She let Fitz fumble with the zip on her little jacket, (whoever made zips that small was a sadist, Jemma was convinced.) and she eagerly grabbed his hand, pulling at it energetically. 

“Come on Daddy!” She squealed. 

“We’re coming monkey!” He smiled. 

The school was walking distance from their little cottage, one of the reasons they’d chosen it really, so that Alya would be able to walk to school. Alya skipped happily between them, one hand in each of her parents, occasionally bouncing up and swinging between their hands, causing wide grins to spread across all three faces. As they got closer to the school however, Jemma felt her stomach churning as they got closer and closer, but did her best to keep herself steady. The last thing she would want to do is have a wobble and cause Alya to freak out and cling to her and refuse to go. They were close, spending the first four years of her life with only her parents and Enoch for company had had that effect on her, but she had done so well since they’d settled down here and Jemma knew that school was a big step. She just had to ignore the monster roaring inside of her to hold Alya close, never let her go and never let anything bad happen to her ever. 

They passed through the school gates, through the myriad of parents and buggies and pushchairs, excited children greeting one another after the long summer holidays. For a moment, Jemma’s eyes flicked up to Fitz, who was staring at them all rather wide-eyed, before going back down to Alya. She’d shuffled a little bit closer to Jemma since they’d entered, her blue eyes watching everything around her intently. Like father, like daughter, Jemma couldn’t help but think. They made their way over to where they saw Alya’s teacher, who they’d met at the open house last week. She had been so kind, and so wonderful with their daughter. It was nice to see someone so at home at their work. 

“Hello Alya!” The young woman smiled as they approached. 

Alya gave a small smile, before shuffling closer to Jemma’s leg. 

“Hello Miss Malcolm.” Alya said quietly. 

“Are you excited for today?” Miss Malcolm asked carefully. 

Alya nodded and came out from behind her mothers leg only slightly. 

“She’s been bouncing about the place all morning, haven’t you?” Fitz smiled. 

This got a small smile out of her, and she came out of her shell a little more, nodding enthusiastically. 

“Excellent! I’m excited too! WOuld you like to go inside and show Mummy and Daddy where all your things are? I’m sure they’d love that!” 

Alya nodded, and Jemma felt her squeeze slightly on her hand, before she felt a slight pull, and they made their way towards entrance. Alya lit up a bit more as she showed them her peg where her jacket and bag would go, her tray where she would keep her pencilcase and her snack for playtime and finally her desk, where her name was displayed perfectly, laminated and stuck down for all to see. Suddenly Fitz started to choke, coughing very loudly. It took Jemma a moment to notice, but the name next to Alya’s, the child who would be sitting next to her for the rest of term, was Owen. The laugh that escaped her lips was truly involuntary.

“What’s funny Mama?” Alya asked inquisitively, looking up at her parents. 

Fitz was still bright red, but had calmed himself down, and Jemma had managed to force back the rest of the laughter that was threatening to escape from her lips. 

“Nothing my sweet girl. We’ll tell you when you’re a bit older.”

Alya gave a small frown. She didn’t like it when they kept things from her. Her frustration didn’t last very long, when she noticed the sheets of paper in the middle of the table. Alya pulled them towards her eagerly, and her little face lit up at the sight. 

“Mama, look! Fishes!” She cried happily. 

The colouring sheet was adorned with many cartoon fishes. Not exactly scientifically accurate, Jemma thought, but Alya seemed delighted anyway. Quickly she grabbed some colouring pencils from the pot in the middle of the table and began eagerly but carefully filling in the page. Jemma watched her for a few moments, amused, before she felt Fitz’s hand squeeze her own. She looked up at him and he gave her a small nod. Damn their wordless communication. Jemma felt her bottom lip wobble for a second before she righted herself and knelt down next to her daughter. 

“Alya sweetheart, would it be okay if Mummy and Daddy left you to it now?” Jemma asked softly, willing her voice not to shake. 

Jemma watched as Alya’s pencil stalled, just for a second, before it continued scribbling. 

We’ll be back to come and get you at the end of the day Monkey, and you can tell us all about how much fun you had.” Fitz added. 

Jemma guessed that he too had noticed the short stall. They were greeted with the sight of Alya’s big blue eyes, (Jemma would be forever grateful to the universe that she had inherited Fitz’s eyes), and Jemma knew she was considering them. Slowly, Alya nodded. 

“Yes. That would be okay. I’ll be able to show you what I did with my fishes?” She asked tentatively. 

“Of course! I cannot wait to see what you do with them!” Jemma exclaimed, knowing her voice must hold that horrible false quality that only existed when someone was trying their very best not to cry. 

Jemma leaned down and pressed a long kiss to her forehead before righting herself up and watching as Fitz gave her a hug. 

“See you soon Monkey.” She heard him murmur. 

“See you soon Daddy.” 

Jemma felt her lip wobble again, but pulled herself back just in time for Fitz to straighten up next to her, and take her hand in his once more. Fitz gave her hand another squeeze and Jemma knew it was time. Her heart wrenched as they walked towards the classroom door. Before they left, she gave one look back over her shoulder, and saw Alya now talking animatedly to the young boy now sat next to her. Owen, Jemma thought to herself. Turning back she saw Fitz staring at the boy too. 

“He doesn’t much look like him.” Fitz murmured. 

“Who?” 

“Owen. He doesn’t look like Deke.” Fitz replied. 

“Might not be the same Owen. Could just be a coincidence. Now stop staring at the poor boy before someone notices.” 

“Hmmmmmmmmm.” Fitz replied, sounding unconvinced. 

Jemma managed to keep it together until they reached the gates, and only then did she let the tears that she had been holding back all morning slide down her face. Fitz pulled her into his arms, and she sobbed into his shoulder. 

“She’ll be fine.” He whispered comfortingly into her hair. 

Jemma looked up and saw tears falling down his face too. She reached up and wiped them away with her thumbs. 

“I know. I’ll just miss her. It’s never been easy leaving her since…” 

“I know. Me too.” Fitz interrupted. 

“This is a good thing. She deserves to know every part of the world, and this is just another bit of it.” Jemma reasoned, trying to calm herself down. 

“Of course she does. And if she’s anything like her mother, she’ll thrive in there.” Fitz smiled. 

Jemma let out a small laugh. 

“You too.” 

“Eh. I didn’t love homework more than life itself Jemma.” Fitz grinned. 

She couldn’t help the smile on her face as she reached down and grabbed Fitz’s hand once more. As they began to walk again, two women exited the school gates, both pushing prams. Jemma watched the look on her husband's face as they let them pass on the pavement, his eyes staring almost longingly at them. She knew what was going through his mind, but she would let him bring it up. They dawdled back to the cottage, taking their time, neither of them really wanting to go back to the quiet, empty house. When they were about halfway down the long dirt track that led up to the house, Jemma watched as Fitz furrowed his brow, in the same way that Alya did when she was contemplating something. 

“Jemma, I-I know, back on the Zephyr, not long after Alya’s second birthday, that we said we’d wait until everything was sorted until we thought about the possibility of maybe giving her a sibling.” Fitz finally stammered. 

Jemma grinned. She could have guessed where this conversation was going a long time ago. 

“But we’ve been back over a year now, and with Alya at school now, and everything fairly settled, m-might it be a good time to talk about it again?” He asked tentatively. 

She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips. 

“Seeing all the babies in the prams in the playground made you broody didn’t it?” 

“Maybe.” Fitz mumbled. 

“But we never wanted Alya to be an only child and I just thought that…” 

“I wasn’t saying no Fitz! Quite the opposite.” Jemma smiled. 

Fitz looked at her for a moment, with the same blue eyes that had not long before, been questioning her in the face of their daughter. A smile spread across his face. 

“So-so you want to start trying?” He smiled, disbelievingly. 

“Yes. And I’m not just saying that because I’m emotional about Alya going to school. I maybe started tracking my cycle properly last month.” Jemma admitted. 

“Do we really need to do all that? I mean we accidentally made Alya and that turned out fine.” Fitz grinned. 

Jemma swatted him lightly on the arm. 

“Yes! I’d like to be slightly more prepared than last time! One baby accidentally conceived in space is just about enough for my nerves!” Jemma exclaimed with a smile. 

“Okay then, one perfectly planned, earth conceived baby coming right up!” Fitz smiled, leaning down to kiss her. 

As it turned out, she and Fitz were rather good at making babies, Jemma thought to herself, when two months later she was staring down at a positive pregnancy test. The bigger surprise came when they attended their first ultrasound. They drove home from the appointment in shock. 

“Okay, so maybe  _ two _ not as perfectly planned, earth conceived babies, won’t be so very bad.” Fitz finally stuttered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fitz is the broody one, I'm sorry I don't make the rules. This was honestly such a joy to write and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!   
> ALSO I had fully intended to name Alya’s teacher after my own favourite teacher from primary school but then I realised that my favourite teacher was called Miss Hunter, so really that wouldn’t fly and after laughing for way too long about that, I picked another name.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Skye :)


End file.
